OFDM and OFDMA wireless communication systems under IEEE 802.16 (WiMAX) use a network of base stations to communicate with wireless devices (i.e., mobile stations) registered for services in the systems based on the orthogonality of frequencies of multiple subcarriers. Such wireless systems can be implemented to achieve a number of technical advantages for wideband wireless communications, such as resistance to multipath fading and interference. Each base station (BS) emits and receives radio frequency (RF) signals that convey data to and from the mobile stations (MSs).
Generally, batteries provide power for most mobile stations, and therefore, power consumption is a concern for MS design engineers. In an MS operating with WiMAX, battery consumption becomes more critical since WiMAX has the potential to send and receive data in the hundreds of megabits per second (Mbps) range. Thus, a WiMAX MS may consume more power than traditional 2G and 3G wireless devices.